


At Last

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: 1967: A Psych Odyssey, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Etta James, F/M, Fluff, Post Episode: s08e06, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: At last, her love had come, and life now was a beautiful love song. Shawn was the dream she could speak with, the dream she could hold onto. His smile had spelled a cast on her the first time she set eyes on it and continued to do so ever since.Post 8x06 (1967: A Psych Odyssey)
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, good evening! I'm back with a new story :) 
> 
> After rewatching 1967: A Psych Odyssey (which is one of my favorite episodes, even with its ending crushing my heart in a million pieces whenever I watch it) I thought about how Jules' decision, despite her best intentions, broke Shawn's heart. 
> 
> In most of the fanfics, Shawn is the one messing up his relationship with Jules, the one always apologizing, but real-life relationships are about both parts making mistakes, both parts equally growing, so I decided to show a different side of our beloved Shules. I hope I didn't write them out of character and, somehow, made justice to the maturity they show by the end of the eighth season. 
> 
> This was based on Etta James' song "At Last" which I believe a lot of you are familiar with but if you never got the chance to listen to it before, do it, please! It's beautiful and it will make a good soundtrack while reading this fic ;) 
> 
> Like I mentioned previously, this takes place just after the end of episode 8x06. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like.

The tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls, thick drops running down her cheeks and dripping from her jawline. It had been two hours since Juliet had left Santa Barbara and her crying didn’t have given her a truce yet. She would stop sobbing for a couple of minutes until the image of Shawn’s morning face or the feeling of his arms around her would return bringing the whole sadness back. 

She could imagine him waking up to find their bed empty, her spot vacant, and her suitcase gone from their living room. She could imagine his confusion and the probable pain her abrupt departure left in his heart, but Juliet couldn’t bring herself to have him staring at her while she drove away. 

It would take one glance at Shawn for her to drop everything and stay. 

Eventually, he would come to San Francisco too, at least that was what they discussed and agreed on, but that fact didn’t make the pain less real or less deep. 

Still, with one hand on the wheel, Jules moved the other one to her face, trying her best to dry the saltwater spilling from her eyes and pooling in her neck. Her blurred vision made it hard to see the road in front of her properly. 

She sighed, her breath shaky, and sniffed, suppressing her emotions the deepest she could and trying to concentrate on the good miles ahead of her. 

That was the beginning of a new chapter, but all she wanted to do was freeze the last one, where Shawn was still by her side, holding her close. 

At last, he would be coming, in a few weeks, to fill her days, and that was the reassurance she was grasping on like a lifeline. It was what kept her moving. 

At last, her love would come along. 

______

Shawn touched the side of the bed, looking for the sweet and warm body of his beloved Jules. His eyes still closed, but his breathing increasing as he felt his hand touch an empty space. Immediately he sat up, now fully awake, searching for the presence of his girlfriend only to feel the hurtful pang in his heart when his eyes rested on the clean cream sheets beside him, vacant. 

She had left. 

Juliet left without saying goodbye. 

She just left. 

The pain in his heart was throbbing and nauseating. 

No, she had promised to wake him up. He was supposed to help her with her bags, he was supposed to drive her to San Francisco. He was supposed to be with her.

Surprisingly some tears piled up at the corner of his eyes but Shawn quickly pushed them away. He wasn’t going to cry. He never cries. 

He was hurt, his heart shattered in smithereens. Usually, it was the other way around, him messing up something, or saying some unthought words that would come the wrong way, hurting the people he loved in the process. But now he just felt beaten up, defeated. 

Still, he wouldn’t let that stop him. 

He had to go after Jules, had to tell her how he felt, how hurt he was, but more than that, how much he wished to go with her just right away. 

Both knew he couldn't just leave, he had unfinished cases to take care of, unsolved matters in Santa Barbara, and a business to relocate. They had talked about it. He would be leaving in a couple of weeks, but that certainly didn’t decrease the ache of the separation. 

Shawn jumped out of his bed, putting on the first pair of pants he found. He had to go after her. 

He had to tell Jules he loved her. 

Without much thinking he grabbed his helmet and called a cab, going straight to his father’s house to pick up his stored bike. 

Twenty minutes later there was he, not past seven in the morning, invading Henry’s garage, searching for the keys to turning on his motorcycle, and head towards San Francisco. The noise dragged the retired cop out of his house in less than a second, already imagining who was responsible for that commotion. 

“Shawn, what are you doing?”

Dressed in his robe and with a cup of coffee in his hands, Henry raised one of his eyebrows, inquiring his son about his sudden appearance in such an early hour, at least for Shawn. 

His next words got caught in his throat though, at the sight of his child’s defeated face and confused eyes. Something was wrong. 

“I need my bike but I can’t find the keys. Where did you put it?”

“Why do you need your bike, Shawn?”

“I…” - he passed his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration, overcome by his own insecurities, and not really caring about what his father had to say. He didn’t need a lecture about safety on the road or something like that, he just needed to go - “I’m going to San Francisco. I need my bike.”

“Shawn…”

“Listen, dad, I… I promise I’ll be careful and I don’t need a lecture right now. I just need to get to Jules okay?”

The usually joyful green eyes of his son were filled with an uncommon sadness Henry had testified only once. He was aware of Juliet’s reassignment and, despite not sharing it with Shawn, he felt just as sad. The petite woman had grown in his thick heart, becoming the daughter he never had, and most of the time Henry would pick her side instead of his son's during an argument just because he knew Juliet was way more reasonable than his kid would ever be. 

“So… Where are the keys?”

“Just a second.”

Henry turned around, heading back inside the house and reappearing after a few moments, tossing a set of keys to his son. 

“Dad, these are not my keys.”

“I know. Take the truck. I’m not gonna let you drive your motorcycle to San Francisco in your state. Besides, a storm is coming.”

Shawn wanted to say something, to replay with a snort joke, to make fun of his father in any way as he usually did, but instead found his head empty, all his thought concentrated on Juliet and on her only. So he did what any normal person would do, he walked over to his father and gave him a quick hug. 

“Thanks, dad. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

Without looking back, Shawn hopped up inside his father’s truck already pulling the vehicle out of the garage towards the freeway that would lead him to San Francisco in not less than five hours.

The pseudo psychic didn’t even have the time to watch his father shift his weight between his feet, a little unbalanced by the unexpected act of affection coming from his son, and the smile plastered on the old man’s face. 

Despite everything Henry was proud. Proud of the man Shawn had become, proud of how much real love had changed and shaped him into someone better. Sipping his coffee he wished that his son wouldn’t mess that up. There would be no other woman like Juliet. But he guessed that Shawn knew that by now so he just sighed and returned inside, back to his breakfast and newspaper. 

_____

Juliet finished moving the last card box around the empty house. 

Her furniture would arrive the next day and, on such short notice, she was surprised by the apartment she managed to arrange. She would have to thank Chief Vick for convincing her cousin to rent this place to her for such a cheap price. 

With her legs tucked beneath her, the soon to be Head Detective looked around the place, empty, lonely and instantly her eyes teared up again. She reached her phone, sitting just a few inches away from her, immediately scrolling through her messages, expecting to find one in particular but finding her inbox empty. 

She had called Shawn, at least five times by now, but he hadn't answered and she couldn't blame him.

She had left, without saying goodbye. 

She had done the one thing she knew her boyfriend feared the most. 

He had been abandoned in his life before, left behind by the people he loved, and treasured, and instead of keeping her promise, she just did the same and ran away. 

A bolt of bright lightning followed by a thunder and thick drops of rain hitting her windows brought Juliet out of her thoughts. 

And they had told her it never rains in San Francisco. What were the odds? 

Not that she was afraid of storms, far from it. No, she just wasn’t an enthusiast of the whole water falling from the sky preceded by occasional discharges of energy in the form of long purple lines between thick clouds. 

As her petrified form glanced at the rain outside, her mind returned to her confused thoughts and pained heart. 

She wished for Shawn to be there more than ever. 

She almost jumped the moment her doorbell rang, startling her to her very core.

Juliet raised from the floor, wondering who could possibly be. She didn’t know anyone in that city, except the Chief, but she had apologized and said she couldn’t come help with the move because of an appointment at Iris’ new school. 

With careful steps and her gun at her side, the detective made her way to the door, mourning the lack of a peephole in it. 

Cracking a small open in the light blue piece, she peered outside, just to have her breath caught in her throat and her hand involuntarily opening the door fully as she identified the person standing by her house’s entrance. 

There, soaking wet was the man she loved more than anyone. 

Shawn stared at her, eyes lost and pained but his mischievous smile, although less wide, plastered in his lips. 

After a moment of sinking in that scene, Juliet found her voice again. 

“Shawn, what are you doing here? Why are you all wet?”

“You left. I borrowed my dad’s truck but it broke on the way and I didn't have any money left to call a cab so I just walked over here. I couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye.”

He chuckled, his hands shoved in his front pockets. 

Juliet knew there was so much more they would have to talk about but at that moment nothing else mattered. The tears that have been bothering her that entire day returned and without thinking twice she jumped at him, burying her face on his chest, his warm and wet arms wrapping around her instantly, already drenching her clothes.

But she didn’t care, not a little bit. All she wanted was to drink into Shawn’s known scent, to get lost in his embrace, and beg him to never let her go. 

After a while they parted, Shawn already moving his thumb to gently dry the reminiscent tears in her cheeks. 

She could see in his eyes, in his silence. There was no joke there, no sparkle, no humor, just a bittersweet sadness. Juliet could feel her heart sink, watching him standing at her doorway so faint and tired. She had left, no excuses. She had run away like a scared kid because it was too much to handle and, although she was sure once she explained herself Shawn would understand and never say a thing, Jules had left without a goodbye. She broke the promise and wasn’t aware of how much she had hurt him until now.

Those sad eyes, she had seen only rare times since she met Shawn. He was really good at disguising it, masking the pain with practical jokes and cheap humor, with whatever shenanigans he could put together to drive his attention away from the ache and bad memories. But with her, Shawn would drop all walls. In her presence, it was just him and all the flaws and feelings he could have. 

When he told her he never lied about his feelings for her, it was the purest truth. 

Juliet knew everything about Shawn because with her he was everything he could. For sure Gus had knowledge and experiences with Shawn for a lifetime of stories and a long series of biographical books which she was certain that, at some point, her boyfriend would think it was an incredible idea to write and publish. Gus was the one always there through Shawn’s fondest childhood memories to his messed up teenage years. They always had been inseparable and that tight friendship paid its vantages in countless cases and adventures. But, despite everything, there were parts of Shawn, secrets, that he reserved only for Jules.

She was capable of awakening sides, layers of Shawn no one was. All his qualities were improved and all the flaws and issues were minimized because of her. There were behaviors, thoughts, truths, and manners only Juliet was aware of since she was the only one Shawn dared to show them in front of. 

So when he was feeling sad, angry, hurt, he might hide it from the world but never from her. 

As he stood on her doorstep they both were transparent. 

“I’m sorry Shawn. I couldn’t say goodbye, because if I did I would never leave.”

He kept staring at her, silent, as if he was searching for better words but finding none. 

“You hurt me, Jules.”

The simple truth that hid in itself so much more than words could express. All Shawn’s worries, fears, reserves, pain, stated in that simple phrase. 

“I know, and I’m so so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Her blue eyes sparkled, glistened by saltwater, and the fear of her unthought act tore them apart. 

To Juliet’s purest relief and deepest gratitude, Shawn stepped closer, his face inches away from hers, the clouds in his eyes dissipating and the flood of ache calming just like that rain falling above them. 

“Of course. I’ll always forgive you, Jules.”

She smiled at him shyly, almost timid, still ashamed by her own selfish attitude. 

But all doubts and fears she could have at that moment were melted away by the taste of Shawn’s lips on hers, tender and affectionate, loving known lips moving against hers in a perfect dance only they could do, in sync, so aligned it connected them in that invisible but touchable love. 

After a while they broke apart, resting their foreheads together, the sound of the light rain filling the silence between them. Shawn raised his lips to plant one last reassuring kiss on his girlfriend's cheek before genuinely smiling at her, his heart lighter, his mood happier. 

She moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it with gentle fingers before sighing contentedly. 

They would be okay.

“Come on Shawn, get inside. I think I have some of your stuff stored back at one of these boxes.”

He nodded and followed her to the warmth of her house, soon to be theirs.

While Juliet ordered them some food Shawn took a quick shower and changed into the dry clothes his girlfriend handed him. Once he was done the food was already there and they ate it sitting on the floor, backs rested against a wall, the mood now light and calm, happier. 

They talked, planned their future, discussed the next steps, and the following days. 

Shawn would steal a glance or two while he thought Juliet wasn’t paying attention to him, as if he was trying to memorize that moment, to store as many mental pictures as he could. 

After they were finished, Juliet prepared herself to keep unpacking but Shawn had other plans. Fishing his cellphone from his pocket, he shuffled through his assembled playlists until he found the one suiting his wish and hit the play button. 

With one pull he dragged Juliet close to him, their bodies glued, their feet moving around the room in an easy slow dance. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck while Shawn held her with a firm but gentle grip around her waist. 

They swung around the wooden floor, the rain was now gone, leaving the room filled only by the soft melodies of the greatest 40's singers. 

When the silence set between them was long enough, Juliet opened her mouth to speak but Shawn bet her at it.

“Jules?”

“Yes?”

“Do you promise me something?”

She lifted her head out of his shoulder, now staring right into his mesmerizing bluish-green eyes, gazing at her with such vulnerability and transparency she felt naked. 

“What?”

“Promise you’ll never leave again?”

Juliet could swear she listened to her heart shatter, piece by piece. This Shawn, so candid, so pure, was the one she was sure now no one else knew and, although she was destroyed by her action, the blond was glad she was the only one he allowed that amount of sincerity to transpire. 

Tightening her arms around his neck she proceeded to plant small kisses all over his face, each tender touch a guarantee of her next words.

“I promise. I’ll never leave again. Never again.”

Shawn smiled, his eyes now more vivid, the trust he put on her words regained. 

They would be okay.

“I love you, Jules.”

She smiled back, wide, real, relieved, and certain that they were back on the tracks, their connection restored. 

“I love you too Shawn, so much.”

Without further thinking they crashed their lips together, kissing under the glass ceiling of their new living room. 

Between kisses, they would rest their foreheads together, just breathing each other in, the bright starry night sky above them as “At Last” by Etta James lulled their dance. For now, there was no tomorrow, no card boxes to be open and unpacked, no job or cases to solve, no truck to be fixed and, above all, no Juliet or Shawn leaving. 

No. It was just them two, their love shielding them from all hurt and pain. Just them, connected by that imperceptible line keeping them together, tied at one another, unbreakable. 

At last, her love had come, and life now was a beautiful love song. Shawn was the dream she could speak with, the dream she could hold onto. His smile had spelled a cast on her the first time she set eyes on it and continued to do so ever since. 

There, dancing through the night, in each other's embrace, they had found heaven. 

For Shawn was hers, and Juliet was his.

At last.


End file.
